


Bonding

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby, Deidara - Freeform, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Married Couple, Suggestive, obidei, obito x deidara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Just some cute fluff of Deidara and Obito in a modern day setting.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Deidara's POV

I felt my eyelids growing heavy, tired but trying to keep myself awake. It was quite a difficult task at almost 1 AM. Just looking down at the carpet beneath me looked mighty comfy and would be happy to just rest for a moment. 

I paced around the small room, gazing through my open window up at the moon that glimmered brightly in the night. It was quite lovely, if I wasn't so tired and had my arms full right now I would grab my camera and go outside to take some pictures. 

A soft whine filled my ears, I gazed down to my chest, adjusting my hands but being gentle as I did. 

“It's alright...daddy's right here..hm” I spoke in a hush, my son's face nestling against my chest, I cradled him in my arms trying sooth him and worried if he started crying again it would become too loud and the neighbors would hear. But to hell with them I thought. 

He's only a baby, not even three months old yet, so its natural for him to cry. Its not like he can tell me when he wants something. I could sit here and guess on it but where would that get me?

I quietly shuffled out of the nursery, my bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floors sent a shiver down my spine. I kept the lights turned off, the only thing enabling me to see without turning on the overhead light was the dainty night light on the stove that we normally kept on all night. 

I pressed my son against me, shielding his eyes away from the bright light of the fridge worried it could upset him more, I closed the door with my butt and headed over to the microwave putting the bottle of pre made milk inside just for a few seconds to heat it up and testing it onto my arm to make sure the temperature wasn't too hot for him. 

I held the nipple of the bottle up to my son's lips, he immediately grasped on without a moment to spare.

“I knew you were just hungry..” I smiled, taking him and I both over into the living room sitting comfortably on the couch while he drank. Trying my hardest not to pass out again now that I was relaxed. 

I flinched at the sound of the knob turning to the front door, my eyes darting in the direction of the dark silhouette that soon appeared into the light, I let out a deep breath of relief.

“You're coming home awfully late, hm” I said, playfully teasing my husband. 

“I'm sorry about that, there was a lot of paper work that had to be done by tonight..” Obito explained, laying his wallet and key's down on our dinning room table, hanging his jacket up on the rack and loosening his tie that looked like it'd been choking him all day. 

“Why are you still awake?” He asked, curious though it was obvious. 

“This little guy hasn't been able to fall asleep, I've been up with him for the past two hours trying to get him to go to sleep.” I placed his finished bottle down on the nightstand, grabbing a cloth and throwing it over my shoulder, having him rest against the front of my chest with his chin on my shoulder. Gently patting his back. 

“I'm sorry darling.. I know you must be exhausted..I promise I'll help you take care of him tomorrow” Obito sighed, feeling guilty, I could tell in his tone of voice. He stroked our son's head, smiling at him, squeezing obito's finger with his tiny chubby hand.

“Exhausted is an understatement, hm” I responded, patting my son's back a few more times to get a few more burps out of him before calling it a night. 

He followed me into the nursery as I prepared him for bed, again and hopefully the last time tonight. 

Obitio watched me carefully. “You know Deidara, for having no experience with children you are quite good at it..”

I glanced back at him, not being able to help but smile, he knew how to boost my ego. 

“Just did some light reading on the subject..and I dunno I guess I just did it..?” I said, not sure of how to put it. 

Obito put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close, planting a soft kiss on my forehead, we both looked down at our son laying peacefully in his crib already passed out. 

“huh, he falls asleep as easily as you do once you've had a meal” I smirked, teasing. 

“Well at least we can say he doesn't snore like you” He grinned. 

I shot him a death glare. 

“Excuse me, hm. I do not snore.” I retorted, pushing him back lightly. 

Obito shook his head, smiling. 

“The drool on you pillow tells a different story, love.”

I'm too damn tired to be dealing his sarcasm right now. He knew how to push my buttons enough to the point of me wanting to strangle him. But then I wouldn't get the opportunity to bang that sweet piece ass now would I?

“You are really lucky you're hot you know, hm.” I said, while we parted away into our own bedroom, closing the door behind us, Obito sat on the edge of the bed while I stood in front of him. 

“oh yeah, why's that?” he asked, flicking his tongue at me.

“Because otherwise you would be single right now” I sneered giving him a smug look, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Yeah well this hot guy got you to get into bed with him, not only that but have you marry him as well.”

He added on.

“And have a baby with him as well.”

I gripped my fists, turning my head away from his gaze, not wanting to admit defeat. Damn asshole. I thought. 

“oh come on babe don't be like that, I'm only teasing.” He said, his tone becoming more..should I say seductive? It was hard for me to ignore him. 

“what are you doing..?” dare I ask..

“You know exactly what i'm doing” He responds, standing up quickly, reaching for my shirt, pulling me into him forcefully without warning. He bends down to my height. Parting his mouth slightly moving in to kiss me, only to stop halfway and pull back. 

“W-what..?” I asked, dumbfounded. 

“Take your clothes off, right now.” Obito said, in a demanding tone, sticking his tongue out. 

“Geese..when the hell did you become such a horndog, hm?” 

Obito scoffs, taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.  
Never taking his eyes off of me. 

“Just because I'm a cop, doesn't mean I'm a good one..” Obito replies with an exhale, he smiles at me.

“That turns me on..” I say with a slight grin. 

“Of course it does.” Say's Obito. Tracing his fingers underneath my shirt and pulling it up over my head.

He plants a deep kiss on me again, and grinds down on me making me moan into our kiss, feeling our chests press against each other, his hand placed firmly on my ass giving a hard squeeze. 

“Wanna try something babe..?” He growled into my ear. 

“Oh something new huh..? does this cop actually have dirty provocative thoughts..?” I mutter as we part our kiss. 

“Wouldn't you like to know..” Obito replies, tucking his hand under my chin, I hear a clang sound as he holds up a pair of handcuffs to my face.

“Guess I wont be sleeping tonight..hm” I say as we kiss again.


End file.
